


ROSSO

by mistero



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Manager/Player, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistero/pseuds/mistero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'Inter di Roberto Mancini ha appena perso la testa della classifica a causa di un rigore segnato da Domenico Berardi al 95'.<br/>Il tecnico nerazzurro rientra a casa infuriato, ma oggi il mondo non vuole lasciarlo in pace... chi starà suonando a quel dannato campanello?<br/><i>"Dalla lama di luce del corridoio sempre troppo illuminato compare una sagoma sottile con due inconfondibili orecchie un po' a sventola."</i></p><p> <b>Questo racconto è un companion della serie che comprende "Yes, Mister" e "Crave"</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	ROSSO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akio/gifts).



[ _Stadio San Siro, Postazione Premium Sky, Milano, ore 15.25_ ]  
«Nulla da togliere a Berardi, un ragazzo che apprezzo moltissimo. Ma quello su D'Ambrosio era un fallo da rosso.» dichiarò Mister Mancini ai microfoni del giornalista di turno. «Ma Berardi...» «Ripeto, Berardi è un giocatore formidabile. Il problema non è lui. Il problema è che erano lì in sei e di quel fallo non se n'è accorto nessuno.»

[ _Porta Nuova, Milano, ore 16.34_ ]  
Era suonato il campanello. Chi cazzo poteva essere adesso?  
Un Roberto Mancini con i nervi a fior di pelle poggia l'asciugamano macchiato di rosso sul lavandino e avanza verso la porta a denti stretti, scrollando la mano con le nocche sbucciate e stropicciandosi con l'altra il viso.  
«Sì.»  
Nessuna risposta.  
«Sì, chi è?» ripete, dando un colpo di tosse: ha sempre le corde vocali affaticate dopo le partite.  
Ancora silenzio.  
Basta che non sia Pietro, perché l'ultima cosa che Roberto ha voglia di fare in questo momento è discutere del mercato di Gennaio con lui. Soprattutto considerando che il calciatore che più di tutti vorrebbe comprare ha appena fatto perdere alla sua Inter il primato in classifica. Meglio non pensarci.  
Mancini sospira, si appoggia allo stipite e inizia ad aprire la serratura, talmente stanco e innervosito da non preoccuparsi della possibilità di un eventuale malintenzionato. Maledice fra sé la porta ultramoderna e senza spioncino che gli hanno montato quando pochi mesi prima si è di nuovo trasferito in tutta fretta a Milano e, automaticamente, si sistema il ciuffo prima di aprire.  
Potrebbe anche esserci un pazzo omicida dall'altra parte; ma non è un buon motivo per avere i capelli in disordine.  
Dalla lama di luce del corridoio sempre troppo illuminato compare una sagoma sottile con due inconfondibili orecchie un po' a sventola.  
«Mimmo? Ma cosa ci fai qui? Non dovevate ripartire subito dopo la partita?»  
Un sorriso sornione, insieme pericoloso e timido, si disegna sul volto del ragazzo.  
«Ho detto che sarei rientrato da solo in tempo per l'allenamento.»  
«Be', hai fatto male.» abbaia Roberto. «Non mi piace sapere che arriverai stanco per il viaggio al prossimo allenamento.»  
«Dovrebbe piacerti, invece, visto che meno mi alleno bene, meno sono un rischio per la partita di ritorno...»  
«Non essere impertinente» ribatte Roberto mentre lo prende gentilmente per il gomito e lo spinge dentro. Profuma di fresco e ha le orecchie e il naso arrossati dal rigido freddo milanese. Malgrado tutto, a Roby viene immediatamente voglia di abbracciarlo.  
«E poi, se sono stanco, ho meno forze per fare falli... _da cartellino rosso_ , dico bene, Mister?»  
La voglia di abbracciare lo sfacciato si tramuta nell'istinto di buttarlo fuori da casa, almeno il tempo necessario per calmarsi.  
«Ah, è per questo che sei qui?» rilancia in tono irrisorio.  
«No. È per _questo_ che sono qui.» dice Domenico prima di lasciar cadere il borsone, afferrare con entrambe le mani il viso di Roberto e baciarlo sulle labbra.

[ _Porta Nuova, Milano, ore 18.37_ ]  
«Cosa ti sei fatto alla mano?» chiede Mimmo sollevandosi sul gomito quel tanto che basta ad afferrare il braccio sinistro di Mancini, avvicinarlo ed esaminare con attenzione le nocche rosse e graffiate.  
«Niente.» risponde Roberto senza aprire gli occhi.  
«Niente?» replica Mimmo, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
«Ho tirato un pugno al muro giù nei box.»  
Domenico sfiora delicatamente la pelle escoriata con la punta delle dita, poi volta la mano e posa un bacio sul polso e uno al centro del palmo del tecnico.  
«Mi dispiace, ma non ti chiederò scusa né per il rigore né per quella manata a D'Ambrosio.»  
«Mh. Era un fallo da rosso.»  
«Non ho fatto apposta, lo sai.»  
«Sì. Ma era un fallo da rosso.»  
«Ma se era a centrocampo!»  
«Era rosso.»  
«E poi non gli ho fatto niente al tuo prezioso D'Ambrosio!»  
«Era rosso.»  
Mimmo si allunga verso il viso di Mancini e mormora solo «Oh, sta' zitto...» prima di impedire qualsiasi facoltà di parola tappando la bocca del suo amante con un bacio.

[ _Porta Nuova, Milano, ore 19.51_ ]  
«Farlo dopo le partite è il massimo.» sospira, felice, Domenico mentre fa scorrere distrattamente le dita sul petto di Roberto.  
«Soprattutto quando vinci tu, eh, Berardi?»  
«Soprattutto quando faccio un fallo da rosso e la scampo.» risponde Mimmo arricciando le labbra.  
«Allora lo ammetti?»  
«Credo che tutti sarebbero più disponibili ad accettare il rosso di un cartellino piuttosto quello che hai adesso tu sul viso... se sapessero come te lo sei procurato.» scansa la domanda il giovane attaccante, fissando le labbra rosse e irritate del 'suo' mister.  
«Sei incorreggibile, Berardi. Non so come faccio a sopportarti.» sorride Mancini aprendo gli occhi e voltandosi a guardarlo.  
«È perché dopo le partite sono carico e quindi sono il migliore a letto!» scherza Mimmo, ridendo e facendogli l'occhiolino.  
«È perché ti amo, ragazzino.» replica Roby.  
Si prende un attimo per accarezzargli la guancia e poi guida la testa di nuovo nell'incavo della sua spalla, dove lo tiene stretto, nocche insanguinate sopra orecchie rosse d'imbarazzo e di tenerezza ricambiata.  
Che il mondo giudicasse pure e assegnasse i suoi cartellini rossi.  
Loro erano a casa.

~THE END~

 

 


End file.
